smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Psycheliana Smurfette (Empath stories)
Psycheliana "Liana" Smurfette is one of the characters in Vic George's series of Smurfs fanfiction stories related to his character, Empath, with her first appearance being in "The Birth Of Psycheliana". History She was born at least five years after Empath and Smurfette had married, whom Baby Smurf fell in love with at first sight. Like her father, Psycheliana (known mostly as Liana) was born with a yellow star mark on her forehead and has the same mental abilities - most of which are not yet disciplined. During her infant years, she was mostly known as "Baby Smurfette". In her young adult years, she has taken up various forms of study from her uncle Smurfs. Her favorite uncle among them is Hefty, who has trained her in various types of martial arts. Unlike her father, Psycheliana prefers to be surprised and so opts not to use her telepathy to gain any advantage against her opponents - which can be rather tough at times for her to do, though Hefty admires her for her resolve to not use telepathy to gain an advantage. Hefty often treats Psycheliana like the daughter he would have had with Smurfette, although initially he was disappointed that she was born a girl. Like her mother, Psycheliana is a very talented singer and has performed music on occasion with her fellow Smurfs, with one of her notable songs being "Alien" which Orbit's son Junior has created and performed with her. Personality Psycheliana is usually very emotional and friendly toward her fellow Smurfs, though there are times when she would come off as reserved and stoic, which can be rather off-putting when her fellow Smurfs don't expect that coming from her. Her friend Miracle is pretty much used to the way she behaves, having grown up beside her as a sort of adopted brother. Abilities * Telepathy * Telekinesis Clothing And Appearance As an infant, Psycheliana wore a pink Smurf hat and sleeper. In her Smurfling years, she wore a white Smurf hat and pink overalls like her aunt Sassette. As an adult, she wore a white Smurf hat, a blue dress with a gold belt, and white heels. She also has a superhero outfit consisting of a red leotard with gold gloves, a gold half-breastplate, gold boots, and a gold cape. As like her father Empath, Psycheliana has a yellow star mark on her forehead, and has blond hair like her mother. Voice Actor Her adult self would be voiced by Amy Poehler, who voiced the character Joy in the Disney Pixar movie Inside Out. Notes * Her current adult pose is based on one created by Numbuh 404 for Smurfette and A Heroic Smurf for Miracle Smurfette. * Her superhero costume is based on the character Fury of Infinity Inc. from DC Comics. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:smurfs Category:females Category:Babies Category:Telepaths Category:Characters with markings Category:Smurfettes Category:Americus clan Smurfs Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Miracle Smurf's generation Smurfs Category:Original character creations Category:Married characters Category:Empath's family members Category:Smurfette's family members Category:Papa Smurf's family members Category:Buxom characters Category:Characters with blond hair